nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Queen
Baby Queen is an American animated television series produced by Flowgo Animation and been distributed by NBCUniversal Television Distribution. The series is about an four baby brothers who gets out of the pampers, and she find away how about that became the regular adventures. She was to be an tablet about him. They keeping together from a real. Which was to be construction on him. This is the first Flowgo animated series. Plot The series is about an four baby brothers who gets out of the pampers, and she find away how about that became the regular adventures. She was to be an tablet about him. They keeping together from a real. Which was to be construction on him. Cast Green 1 Green 2 Green 3 Green 4 International Broadcast It was first aired on September 11, 2003 on NBC in the United States in 3D. The series was aired on Sprout from September 26, 2005. In May 1, 2006, It was began airing on Cinemax Latin America, and it premiered on Max Prime Latin America on June 22, 2006 when the channel became the regular series. In the United Kingdom, It was broadcasted on CBBC, BBC One and BBC Two. In Canada, the series was broadcasted on G4 in Canada and still broadcasting as such. In Spain, It was broadcasted on Clan TVE, and was released on Teletoon Canada from December 9, 2009. In Australia, the series was broadcasted on ABC1 and ABC3 on December 4, 2009. In France, It was broadcasted on France 3 as part of the France Truc block. In Japan, The series was broadcasted on Cartoon Network. In Germany, It was broadcasted on KI.KA Germany. In Italy, It was broadcasted on Italia 1 from 2007 to 2009 and on Rai 2 from 2009 to 2015. The series ended it's run on September 29, 2006 which the series will concluding with three seasons and sixty-five episodes. Since no new Baby Queen episodes were adopted to his series, which was contained that is about. NBC wil lnow cancelled Baby Queen as such. Episodes Season 1 *Chapter 1: Hop o' My Thumb *Chapter 2: Snow White *Chapter 3: Cinderella *Chapter 4: Ali Baba *Chapter 5: John the Fearless *Chapter 6: The Steadfast Tin Soldier *Chapter 7: The Princess and the Pea *Chapter 8: The Pied Piper of Hamelin *Chapter 9: Bluebeard *Chapter 10: Hansel and Gretel *Chapter 11: Three Little Pigs *Chapter 12: Emperor's New Clothes *Chapter 13: Little Red Riding Hood *Chapter 14: The Ugly Duckling *Chapter 15: Aladdin *Chapter 16: The Seven Samurai *Chapter 17: Town Musicians of Bremen *Chapter 18: The Red Dragon *Chapter 19: Sleeping Beauty *Chapter 20: Puss in Boots *Chapter 21: Don Quixote *Chapter 22: Pinocchio *Chapter 23: Saint George *Chapter 24: The Thief of Baghdad *Chapter 25: Jack and the Beanstalk *Chapter 26: Knights of the Round Table Season 2 *Chapter 27: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Chapter 28: The Treasure Island *Chapter 29: Sandokan *Chapter 30: Oliver Twist *Chapter 31: Helen of Troy *Chapter 32: Robinson Crusoe *Chapter 33: Robin Hood *Chapter 34: Atlantis *Chapter 35: The Jungle Book *Chapter 36: Journey to the Center of the Earth Season 3 *Chapter 37: Merlin *Chapter 38: Buffalo Bill *Chapter 39: Ulysses *Chapter 40: Romeo and Juliet *Chapter 41: King Kong *Chapter 42: Tarzan *Chapter 43: Leonardo da Vinci *Chapter 44: The Three Musketeers *Chapter 45: Cleopatra *Chapter 46: Christopher Columbus *Chapter 47: Cro-Magnon man *Chapter 48: The Seven Little Goats *Chapter 49: King Solomon's Mines *Chapter 50: The Mayapan man *Chapter 51: Marco Polo *Chapter 52: Frankenstein *Chapter 53: Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea *Chapter 54: Kim of India *Chapter 55: Mozart and Salieri *Chapter 56: Santa Claus *Chapter 57: In the Circus *Chapter 58: In the Space *Chapter 59: White Fang *Chapter 60: Tom Sawyer *Chapter 61: The Glass Balalaika *Chapter 62: Phantom of the Opera *Chapter 63: ATWIED *Chapter 64: Moby-Dick *Chapter 65: In Africa International Broadcast See also * NBC Category:Shows Category:TV spots Category:NBC kids Category:Disney Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:France 3 Shows Category:Syndication